ultraman_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman Patriot (Fanmade Character)
"SHEWATCH!" Ultraman Patriot's grunt. Ultraman Patriot (ウルトラマンパトリオット Urutoraman Patoriotto) is the son of Ultraman Ginga. He was believed to be the first American Ultra to appear during the Civil War. He later returned to Earth to seek a new human host. And that human host is Michael Howard. he will be posted on ultra fan wiki tomorrow or whatever Early History Michael Howard was born on January 16th 1991 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Later when he was 22, he was finally chosen to the new American Ultraman for the new era. He has a good chance to fight American monsters which are exactly different than the Japanese counterparts. And finally, a new monster called Queda, a terroristic monster god. Becoming Ultraman Patriot Despite being the new American Ultraman, Michael uses the Patriot Capsule to transform into Ultraman Patriot. When he first experienced his newfound American Ultra Powers, Michael was scared of himself. but his pride told him that there's nothing to be afraid of. He has finally gotten a chance to prove his mother that he can be a hero himself and save the world and even the United States. He told his mom that there's nothing to fear, but fear itself. No one had ever seen Michael to become an American Ultra before. He has never been an Ultra before so now, he is a new Ultra from America. Transformation Michael uses the Patriot Capsule (a variant of the Beta Capsule) to transform and grow into Ultraman Patriot. When he first uses it, he was having trouble with it. So, he knew that he needed to press the button on the Patriot Capsule to transform into Ultraman Patriot and fly to Afghanistan to stop the evil monster god Queda (who possessed a deceased human host with an unknown name.) He fought Queda and used the Patriot Ray to destroy the Talliban Monster God into dust. Framed Ultraman Patriot is now remembered as the first Ultra to return to America, but, the American Government believed that the American Ultra is a menace and took the world into his own hands. But, he was framed for destryoing an international monster which he had the right to do. The Government refuses to listen to Ultraman Patriot. That was when Shin Hayata (the First Ultraman) who stood up for Ultraman Patriot. Hayata told the general of the Army that Ultraman Patriot speaks the truth. The Government was wrong and decided that Ultraman Patriot should work for the millitary which is special for destroying monsters and evil Ultras. Human Hosts The First American Human Host: known during the Civil War, now unknown in the Modern World. Michael Howard: He became a new human host to be Ultraman Patriot in the Modern World. Fight to the Finish. Ultraman Patriot and his sister Ultrawoman Christine finally get to fight off Darker Gale to purify him. He was too powerful against them until someone joined the action. Their father Ultraman Ginga joined the fun. the three of them used their powerful maneuver. the Ultra Especially. and purified Darker Gale. Gallery Ultraman Patriot.jpg|Ultraman Patriot in the Modern World Ultraman Patriot 2.jpg|Ultraman Patriot prepares for battle. Michael Transformation.jpg|Michael transforms into Ultraman Patriot Patriot Rising.jpg|Patriot Rising Son of Ginga.jpg|Son Of Ginga|link=Ultraman Patriot (Fanmade Character) Category:American Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Millennium Ultras Category:Patriots